Yours
by iFlat
Summary: A co-written story which features a collection of letters from one Draco Malfoy and one Harry Potter. Chronicles the letters/notes/howlers sent between them starting from Fifth year in Hogwarts. DMHP slash.
1. September 28th to October 27th

Shahrzad/iFlat: Hey so! Welcome to 'Yours', a co-written fic between me, Shahrzad, and Gina (iSharp; yay matching usernames). I write the Harry parts and she writes the Draco parts. We do hope you guys will like this and uh, enjoy I guess.

Gina/iSharp: Hello there reader if you're reading this, which you should be if the Slytherin has put this up properly, which she should have done if I'm honest. I'm the Gryffindor [Gina] and I write Draco's parts because he is amazing and I love him. It's interesting that a Gryffindor's writing the Slytherin part and vice versa, but it really does work for this [at least I think so]. I tend to ramble. I had given up on chaptered stories, but this does promise to be really good, and I've worked with Shahrzy (iFlat) before and she is amazing and way better than me so I leaped at the chance to write with her again. Anywhore, enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and you get a virtual cookie. The cookie is only redeemable if you review, ahem.

* * *

September 28th

Draco,

You are beautiful. I think you're amazing even though you get on my nerves a lot. Your voice is really upper class and charming and when I hear you talk to your friends in that calm and not yelling at me drawl, I melt a bit. I wish you would talk to me like that. Friendly like. It's one of your best features, your voice.

The rose I added to the letter I picked out myself. I even cut off the thorns and stuff with a pair of scissors and not my wand even though my friend yelled at me for it. I have plasters all over my fingers too now because I wouldn't let her heal them. I wanted to feel the burden of my love, I suppose. Not that I love you! I guess the right word would be like. My like. For you.

I know you're a Slytherin and they have a bad reputation and you have a lot of misguided opinions on wizards and witches other than purebloods, but I think I could look past that if you'd stop hexing me and my friends. Well, at least me. I think it'd be weird if you stopped hexing my friends. Don't get me wrong though, I don't like it at all. I just think it'd break the monotone of things. Five years of being wary of walking the halls for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince is a hard habit to break. It would probably scare them too.

You hex a lot of people, don't you? I noticed you hex Colin Creevey the other day. The poor kid's camera lens is still lodged in his you-know-where last I heard. That was a really good hex, even though it was used to bad things. I admire your magic skills actually. My friend does too even though she won't admit it. You're really good at Potions. My other friend says Snape gives you good marks because you give him blow jobs. Is that true? I hope not. I'd like to give you a blowjob actually. Though there's a rumor going around that says you'd sleep with anybody that moves though. I hope that's not true also. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.

This letter is getting a bit creepy now I think and I hope I haven't put you off. If you want to respond to this, there's a statue of a one-eyed witch by the stairs to Defence Against the Dark Arts. It leads to Honeydukes actually, the passage. If you speak the word 'Dissendium' to the hump it opens up and you can leave the letter there. I'll get it, don't worry. You'll probably get this tomorrow at breakfast from one of the school owls, a week from tomorrow I'll look in the hump for your letter. Do not try and catch me looking for it, since you probably won't be able to see me.

From,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. - Please don't be creeped out.

---

October 3rd

Dear Secret Admirer,

Thank you for the compliments, veiled insults and the rose. I have put it in a glass in my room, and have the House Elves checking on it every three hours. Goyle is allergic to flowers, but is suffering in silence. It is extremely humorous, but I suppose this was the part of me you were disinclined towards.

I can only assume you are a female Hufflepuff, presumably a Third Year, at that. Perhaps a Gryffindor, due to the way you stood up for the Mudbloods you obviously consort with. Creevey earned the well-aimed hex, not only for being an irritating little toerag, but also for trying to take a photograph of me without permission. I hex only those that deserve it.

Whoever has started these rumours are misled and have been poorly informed. I do not give Severus Snape fellatio, for the worry of getting grease on my tongue is too much. I gain good grades in his classes because I earn them. And I most certainly will not sleep with anybody that moves. They simply _must_ be attractive and preferably not an idiot.

Your letter did not make me "creeped out". It was quite charming in a centaur taking its first clumsy steps type of way. I will leave this where it is instructed, and look forward to the owl back.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

P.S: If you are that incredibly annoying ginger Ravenclaw who has taken to following me about the school, I feel I should warn you that you shall be getting hexed if you continue.

---

October 13th

Draco,

Poor Goyle. I mean, he's beaten me up a few times these past years and I really shouldn't say "poor Goyle" as he probably deserves it, but allergies are not that fun. I'm really glad you replied to my letter, sorry mine is a bit late but I haven't had any time for myself lately. Did you see the notice about Umbridge banning get togethers and stuff? That was really annoying. The captain of my house team had to go get permission from that hag to reform the Quidditch team.

You've given me nightmares about Snape's cock being greasy, you know. Does that man ever wash his hair? It's really disgusting. I'm very glad those rumors are false. I always thought you had high standards, I kinda hope you'll make an exception for me though. I couldn't send another rose with this one because my friend's don't know I'm doing this. They'd probably send me to St Mungos if they knew, especially my best mate. He really doesn't like you. My other friend, the one that yelled at me for the first rose, has her suspicions, but I think she's just glad I actually have a girlfriend or something. Not that I do. There's this one girl in Ravenclaw I kind of like, but not as much as you.

You really are as elegant in your writing as you are as you move and talk. Even when you hex me it's very elegant too. I want to break you (not literally), make you turn into mush with just my tongue. That'd be really cool. Sorry this is kind of short, but I don't think you'll want to read what I want to do to you in bed or how much you really should stop hexing my friends. I'll wait for your reply, same place.

Yours,

Secret Admirer

---

October 18th

Dear Male Secret Admirer,

Goyle is an idiot, but very easily used to keep Crabbe amused and to have the idiots who think a skinny male can't cause harm stay as worried and threatened of me as they should be in the first place. I replied out of common courtesy, and working out who you are seems to be the only interesting thing going on.

Umbridge is a poorly dressed, amphibian like, idiot. She's obviously trying to cut off something that is happening in the school; presumably the Boy Who Gained A Scar is planning a Mudblood uprising. Your friends seem truly charming. If the Ravenclaw is ginger, at the moment her eyebrows are on her toes, which are up an orifice of your assumption. You can be her knight in shining armour if you go to her in the Hospital Wing.

I am elegant in everything; it comes with a correct upbringing. It would take a _very _talented tongue to turn me into "mush". I'm fairly sure that cannot happen over parchment either. I shall leave this in exactly the same place as last time.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

P.S: I want another rose.

---

October 23rd

Draco,

I didn't even realize until after I sent the letter that I kinda gave away my gender. Even though I could be a lesbian; you could just be my exception. So do not assume! Anyway, yes, I am a guy. I'm kind of excited that I'm the only thing interesting happening to you. Though, there's Quidditch coming up. That's always fun. Are you still the seeker on your house team? I haven't had time to look into things like that. I just play.

I sent you the rose along with the letter again. You'll have to know though that my friend, let's call her H, has been getting even more suspicious. H's always worried for me but she's really brilliant too so I'm surprised she hasn't worked it out yet. I think she's only thinking about girls though, so I've got her there. I let H heal my wounds this time around, since walking around with plasters isn't very attractive or smart (what she said). I haven't gotten the hang of healing charms yet, they're really hard, you know. My fingers always feel tingly afterwards though.

I'm glad you feel the same about Umbridge as I do. Well, except the poorly dressed part. I never really pay attention to that. Now that I think about it though, she wears a lot of pink doesn't she? The Ministry has always been trying to get their claws on Hogwarts though, it's pathetic really. I really hate wizarding politics actually. This whole Voldemort thing really gets on my nerves. Do you really think Harry would be planning a Muggleborn uprising? That's hysterical. I hope you're just joking, I think Harry has more brains than that. It's basically screaming to Voldemort "hey look, I've got a punch of targets here for you to kill." Actually, I'll admit I didn't think of that until I asked H about what would happen if there was a Muggleborn uprising. She also laughed at me.

The Ravenclaw girl I like actually has black hair, so no, it's not the ginger. I feel sorry for her though. Nobody really likes to be on the wrong end of Draco Malfoy's wand. As for upbringing, I was raised by a bunch of low life arseholes called my Aunt and Uncle, so I guess my elegance isn't really up there. I still plan to turn you into mush. I can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue though, if that counts for anything. I would do it in person just the fear you might hex me so bad that I'd be stuck in St Mungos for the rest of my life stops me from doing it. I may be brave, but I'm not stupid.

Yours,

Secret Admirer

---

October 27th

Dear Secret Admirer,

Thank you for the endearing letter on how your life is. It definitely intrigued me, and I enjoyed the rose also. Although now I only have two, and I have the House Elves checking every two hours and performing charms to keep them alive and lovely. Roses are definitely my favourite flower, very elegant and beautiful.

I enjoy Quidditch very much; flying is such a relief from all the oh-so-mortal things happening down on planet Earth. All the pink is an eyesore, and I am surprised the toad isn't melting under that putrid furry cardigan. I would like very much to burn the hideous thing. Healing charms are ridiculously easy, and perhaps I would feel inclined to teach them to you if you show me the cherry stem thing.

No, I don't actually believe Potter is idiotic enough to start a Mudblood uprising. It would be a good idea to round them all up and kill them in one swoop. Brunette Ravenclaw seems like a bad move. Honestly, Ravenclaws are boring and up themselves, and lets face it, you simply must prefer blondes. We obviously have more fun.

Now, _Secret Admirer_ for the especially interesting part of your letter. "I'm brave, not stupid" implies you are a Gryffindor, and you enjoy playing Quidditch, not watching. So you've been narrowed down to a player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You have a smart friend whose name begins with an H, and your probably Muggle Uncle and Aunt raised you. I suppose this information is useless, as I don't know the personal lives of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, you call the Dark Lord by his name, which not only shows you are brave _and _stupid, but it is suddenly very easy to narrow this down.

If only you had been slyer, then the interesting game could have continued. I am obviously smarter than you give me credit for, or just smarter than you in general. I must admit that I'm swaying towards the latter.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	2. November 21st to December 21st

**Shahrzad/iFlat: **Heylo! Welcome to chapter 2 of Yours, in this chapter Harry is bipolar, Draco is pampered, and they bond a bit! We really didn't plan actually to have these letters like a month apart each chapter, but I guess it works out like that and that's pretty nice, you know... so yes, read on and enjoy. We do love reviews. :)

**Gina/iSharp:** This has to be the quickest I've ever updated anything. Probably because I'm hyper and keep bugging Shahrzy to write. I do hope you enjoy this, but how would we know without reviews? Mmm? Glad you got the hint. Draco is da bomb. That is all.

**Shahrzad/iFlat:** ALSO! We're trying to keep very close to canon and using sources (such as the HP Lexicon!) to keep dates in check and such. I think it adds a bit of charm, because we can pretend that it er, really happened. WHICH OF COURSE IT DID BECAUSE HARRY LOVES DRACO END OF STORY. D: Yes, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

November 21st

Malfoy,

I almost didn't send this letter. I still don't know what's compelling me to write it, but I am. I know you know who I am. I know you provoked me on purpose. I know you know I'm banned from Quidditch now. Are you happy?

You're a cunt and I don't know why I'm writing this but I am. There's no rose with this one – you don't deserve one. Oh man, I wish I punched you harder. You insulted the Weasleys and you insulted my mum. You're a sore loser and I don't know why I like you.

Though I am slightly sorry about the jinx I put on this parchment and your eyebrows will grow back tomorrow, I promise. I didn't do anything stronger because I want you to reply still and I don't want to attract attention. I deserve an apology.

Yours,

HP

---

November 26th

Dear Potter,

Your dick should go back to its regular size by the end of this week. Unless, of course, that is your regular cock size, in which case I have to say I feel sorry for you. Never jinx me, and I'll never have to hex you back.

I am a Slytherin and I am a sore loser. I will never admit the latter out loud, and if you show this to anybody I will be forced to kill you. You like me because of the way I talk, how I look, my elegance and how clever I am. I am not sorry I insulted you or the Weasleys, and I won't pretend otherwise.

I'm not sorry about the hex on this parchment either. And before you ask, "H" can't reverse it. I didn't do anything that would cause as much attention as a sudden lack of eyebrows because I'm a lovely person. Then again, I don't know what your cleaning habits are, and perhaps Weasel will notice the sudden shrinkage.

At least, I hope there's shrinkage. I don't need to inflate your ego, I'm sure, but you don't seem to be a two point four inch sort of specimen. The lily I've attached to this doesn't mean anything either. It isn't an apology because I know your mother's name was Lily, and it isn't an apology for insulting her and having to see the hurt in your eyes. It is just a flower. Nothing more. Don't read into it Potter, or I shall hex you even worse next time.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

P.S: You owe me two roses now.

---

December 1st

Malfoy,

Thanks to you I've had to avoid showering with others. At least I know the password to the Prefect's bathroom, and no, Ron and Hermione did not tell me so do not get them in trouble. Anyway, I'm not giving you another rose until you deserve it again. Giving me a cock shrinking hex isn't really deserving of one. My pants have felt weird all week.

I'm still mad at you; I want you to know that. Though, it's been a month now so I guess it's settled into "vaguely annoyed." You got me banned from Quidditch, now what am I supposed to do? All I have to look forward to is well, nothing. I guess there's the letters from you, but if every time I open the letters I have to be wary of my cock disappearing, then I might not open these letters anymore.

Thank you for the lily, I guess. It's very nice. I won't look into it more than need be. I have it next to my bed, just so you know. Seamus called me queer but then I asked him about Terry Boot and he got all red and told me he had homework to do and left. It was 7:30 in the morning. Hermione also asked me about the flower when she came into our dorm and saw it. I had to lie and said I got it from a secret admirer. Now she's trying to figure out who it is. All your fault.

I'm also surprised you responded to me even though you know my identity. Are you trying to blackmail me or some other underhanded scheme? I'll have you know, I'm not giving away anything other than my preference for you in these letters. Also the mundane going-ons of my life. I've noticed you've refrained from telling me about yourself though. I might be mad at you, but I'm interested.

Yours

HP

---

December 9th

Dear Potter,

You shower with others? How vile, I lock everybody out of the bathrooms when I use them, or go to the Prefects bathroom. I'm sure you found out the password on your own. And I definitely deserve a rose.

You are definitely a queer, Potter, Finnegan is right. I knew about him and Boot as well, they meet each other every Wednesday in the broom closet in the Entrance Hall during the evening. I am glad you enjoy the flower though, yet you shan't get another until you "deserve it". This, of course, means until I get a bouquet of roses off of you.

Now for several facts about myself, which I'm sure you'll enjoy.

- I have three sugars and only a dash of cream in my tea; I absolutely abhor milk.

- I bring my own pillows and bedding to school with me, definitely a more expensive lot with a much better thread count.

- I have a freckle just below my arse on my left thigh and I hate it.

- Roses are my favourite flowers.

- My bedroom in the Manor is not green and silver, but a light blue with light, pine furniture.

Now stop being nosy, Potter, and send me some more flowers.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

---

December 16th

Draco,

I would never want to be your dorm mate then. Showers are for everyone, it's unfair. Whatever though, I don't live with you, thank Merlin. I'm kinda wondering though how you know where Seamus and Terry meet, that's kind of creepy. But, you're a prefect, so I guess that's why. Now I'm wondering if Ron and Hermione know.

Do you think Ron and Hermione would hate me if they knew I like you? Ron might. I do my best to make sure nobody knows I'm sending these letters. Not that I'm ashamed of you… well, maybe I am, a little bit. Not so much ashamed, as embarrassed. You _are_ a Slytherin, you know. Then again, it's not like we're even dating. Just sending letters. That's all. Doesn't make me a bad person, right?

My new favorite part about you is that freckle. I am not ashamed to admit that I had a dream, a particularly enjoyable dream, about it. I'm sick, aren't I? I wanna lick it. Your bedroom sounds nice. Mine is pretty messy, just a bed and a desk with usually old Daily Prophets spread around the floor, Hedwig (my owl)'s cage, and my school trunk open and overflowing. I don't stay there long usually, sometimes I go to the Burrow (that's the Weasley's house, just so you know), or sometimes the Leaky Cauldron. Most of the time I'm just waiting for school to start again.

I can't believe you bring your own bedding to school, is it comfortable? The sheets here at school are actually nicer than the ones I have at home. Ron usually brings a colorful quilt from home to school; I've not seen him without it since we started here. I also never paid attention to how my tea was. Yours sounds good, I just take mine how I receive it. It's usually tasty.

Yours,

HP

P.S. – Christmas holiday starts Friday, what are you doing for yours?

---

December 21st

Dear Harry,

Glad to know you don't want to live with me. I know about Finnegan and Boot because they asked me to join them, partially because they wanted a member from each House in that broom closet. Mostly they asked because I am so damn good looking.

I did notice that I'm a Slytherin, just once or twice. If Granger and Weasel hate you because of me they can go fuck themselves. Though, as you obviously pointed out, we are not actually dating. Just writing letters.

Our House Elf keeps my bedroom immaculate, although I have a small trunk beneath my bed that nobody is allowed to touch. Unless they want a rather spectacular jinx set upon them. Staying at the Weasel hovel or the Leaky Cauldron must be disgusting, then again, must be better than staying with Muggles.

It is much more comfortable than the bedding that the school supplies. All white, not a colourful, itchy, patchwork like Weasel's is presumably. I change my bedding yearly, however, and move through shades of white, such as eggshell. My bedding is a lovely snow-white colour at the moment.

How can you not have a preference with tea, Potter? That's ridiculous. I'll simply have to show you the difference between a lovely Earl Grey and Madam Puddifoot's swill.

Now for the important part; why did you miss the last two days of school? I noticed your absence, it was fairly prominent, and the school was buzzing about it. "Oh, alack, whatever shall we do without our hero to worship?" sort of thing. Let me know.

I'm going to the Manor (my home) for the holidays. May make a brief visit to Paris to see relatives, the plans seem unclear at the moment. My mother enjoys seeing the rest of our family, however, so I must presume we will do at least a little travelling.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco.


	3. December 24th to January 7th

**Shahrzad/iFlat:** HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE OMG.

---

December 24th

Draco,

I can't really talk. Things kind of exploded over here. Happy Christmas. I hope you like my present.

Yours,

HP

---

December 26th

Dear Harry,

Why not? I'm concerned, you tend to like rambling on and that letter was awfully short. More of a note really. What's wrong? Do you dislike me now or something?

I loved the roses. Pansy sent some stupid little cherub thing, which I crushed with an old vase. Hope you enjoy your present, I was unsure on what exactly to get you, thought maybe you could make do with some nice robes. They have an excellent thread count, handmade and they repel water.

Father's being more and more distant recently, I don't know what he's up too, but it's probably confidential and involves you. He has your face on a dartboard in his study. I stole it and fixed out the holes. I can send it to you, if you like, but right now I have it propped up by my bed.

We're going to Paris for New Years, so your owl might be late getting back to you, and my letters may be late to you. Which is truly unfortunate, I rather enjoy these letters.

Yours sincerely,

Draco.

---

December 31st

Dear Potter,

You haven't replied and I'm wondering why. I'm not worried, I'm just curious. Perhaps I was correct, and you do dislike me now. That's fine, I guess, it's not like I like you either. Your hair is always messy and stupid and you're too skinny. You've probably thrown away those robes as well. I'd suggest giving them to Weasley, he's used to having things second hand, and I'm sure they'll be the most expensive thing his family will own.

The roses died and I tore up that picture before my parents found it or something. Even though they never go in my room at all, you never know, they might do and see it and I don't feel like being yelled at again. Particularly if it's because of you.

We're in Paris at the moment, with Aunt Clarissa and a group of French relatives. At least here the Muggles are nicely dressed, for Muggles anyway. The fashions are splendid here, and Mother and I have been shopping quite a bit. A new trunk, a new set of bedding for school, some new Muggle clothes and plenty of robes and such.

I was reading over some of my old letters from you, and caught something I must have missed before. I truly cannot look at that freckle in the same way again; maybe I want what you described to happen. I highly doubt it, however, seeing as you are a messy haired, overly skinny, ignorant idiot.

Yours,

Draco Malfoy.

---

January 3rd

Draco,

I'm super duper sorry about not being able to send you a letter. Things have been happening and well, if my friends knew I was talking to a Malfoy, they wouldn't be very happy. I've finally got myself some alone time to write to you as everyone's on a cleaning spree as they finally got the door open to one of the rooms in this house. I'm hiding under my invisibility cloak in the closet of a spare room because I don't want to clean. Smart, right?

I loved the robes, I'm glad you didn't add your name to the card because Hermione and Ron were very nosy. I loved the card though, Hermione thought it was sweet, Ron gagged. I'm glad you liked the flowers, I wish they hadn't died. I can send you another batch as I finally learned a spell to conjure roses. It is probably smart of you to tear up the picture because I really don't want your parents yelling at you. I don't want to sound full of myself, but when we get back to school I can send you another photo of me. Maybe one that moves. Then you can hide it in your dorm. I already have a photo of you.

I still think you're amazing, so don't worry, I won't stop sending letters. Unless my writing hand breaks, then I suppose I'll have to use the other one. Oh, guess what? I had my first kiss. It was with Cho Chang, and we were under mistletoe, but it was very… wet. She was crying though, so I guess that's why. I wonder if all kisses are like that. I suppose I'm too much of a messy haired, overly skinny, ignorant idiot to know, right Draco?

Yours,

HP

---

January 7th

Dear Potter,

You're cleaning during your Christmas vacation? How very drab. Well, I suppose you aren't, seeing as you're hiding under an invisibility cloak. Where did you get that? Wouldn't think you'd be in the sort of stores that sell them. Glad you enjoyed the robes I sent you though, and Granger and Weasel can go have awkward sex like they so obviously want to do with each other.

I thought you were picking the roses and cutting off the thorns yourself? But whatever, a picture would be nice anyway. Preferably a photograph where you aren't with Colin Creevey, although you can sign it if you really want to.

Where did you get a picture of me? I'd like it back. I probably look hideous in it. I'll give you a decent photograph of myself if you want one. Perhaps take a picture of the freckle separately for you. I'm sure you'd cream over it.

I cannot believe you kissed Cho Chang. I cannot believe that was your first. This also leads me to believe you're a virgin. I cannot believe that someone hasn't fucked your ass already yet, Potter.

Yours,

Draco.


End file.
